


Sneak a kiss under the mistletoe...

by Kailedescope



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, M/M, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailedescope/pseuds/Kailedescope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to " Naughty or nice, you're mine "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneak a kiss under the mistletoe...

**Author's Note:**

> This story occurs on Christmas eve :)
> 
> Do check out the main story " Naughty or nice you're mine " if you haven't :D

" HO! HO! HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS! " 

" SHUT UP ERWIN! You've said that AT LEAST 10 thousand times already. " 

" Oh come on Levi, be nice, it's Christmas! " 

" Tch... " 

  Levi crossed his arms and flopped onto the sofa, looking away from all the jolly atmosphere, Hanji ran over and placed her arm over Levi's shoulder, teasing the grumpy man more, 

" Ohhhh, Levi just got scolded by his darling~ " 

" Shut up, and go away! You smell like- " 

" LEVI! Stop it! " 

  Levi clicked his tongue in frustration, his ears over-flowing with Christmas songs and noise pollution from shitty glasses and commander eyebrows. He growled in annoyance as Hanji pranced off to get a second serving of Eren's delicious cooking. Eren slowly walked to Levi and sat down beside him, 

" Why are you grumpy today? " 

" Cause it's so damn noisy, I wanted to spend it with you not annoying pesky flies. " 

" I'm sure we can have as much fun, come on, grab something before Sasha finishes it all. " 

" ...fine. " 

  Levi went over to the table where Sasha was shoving mashed potatoes into her mouth while Connie poured gravy into his, he cringed slightly and reached passed both of them to take something else. He sat at the table, slowly eating his food and just looking at everyone else enjoy themselves. Erwin was dressed up as Santa Claus, shouting Merry Christmas to everyone, Hanji cranked the volume all the way up and blasted Jingle Bell Rock through the stereo, Mikasa was with her red scarf as usual, sitting with Armin, Eren, Jean and Marco as they played a game of Monopoly, Annie, Bertold and Reiner were also hanging out by the table with drinks in their hands. while Ymir and Christa were knitting wool socks. Levi sat back in his chair crossing his legs, the corner of his lips slightly tilted up, seeing every one so jolly...wasn't so bad after all, Eren and Jean fighting over who won and having Armin and Marco stop the fighting, his ears hurting from all the screaming and music, but after a while he just got used to it. He was just getting comfortable when suddenly Hanji lulled him out of his chair, 

" What are you an old man?!? COME JOIN US BIRTHDAY BOY! " 

  Christa brought out a cake with a candle on it, it was beautifully decorated with fake Christmas flowers on the side, it had cursive words on it that read ' Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday! '  Every one clapped as they sang the birthday song and Levi silently wished his birthday wish but before he could blow out the candles, Sasha did, then she asked impatiently with drool trickling down the side of her mouth, you could practically see the reflection of the cake in her eyes, 

" Can we eat it now??? Pleaaassee!!! " 

  Levi rolled his eyes as he cut the cake, giving every one a piece before eating it himself, he ate it and his taste buds cried in joy, he turned to Christa and asked, 

" You made this? " 

" Yep, with help from Eren of course, he told me you had a sweet tooth so I added a couple more spoons of sugar! " 

" Wow...it's good... " 

  After the cake, Hanji clenched her fist and used it as a microphone, standing proudly on the coffee table, she announced loudly, 

" ANNNND THE MOMENT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! " 

  She had something in her hand in which she slowly revealed was a mistletoe, Armin nudged Eren and pushed him up from the couch, landing right under the mistletoe. Erwin pushed Levi so he was right under it too, Eren blushed pure red when he realized Hanji's intention, 

" I-in front of e-every one?? " 

" I-I guess so... " 

  Eren looked at every one and sure enough all eyes were on them, waiting eagerly for the couple to kiss, he looked up at Hanji which gave him a wink then he looked back at Levi, seeing his cheeks were a little pink too. Eren hesitantly leaned forward and rested his hand on Levi's shoulder. Levi stared at Eren, turquoise eyes with a hint of eagerness in them, cheeks blushing crimson red, the only thing running through his mind was how could this brat be so incredibly cute?? 

" Ah, fuck it. " 

  Levi grabbed Eren by his furry white collar and kissed him passionately under the mistletoe, every one clapped and cheered as Levi slowly lifted Eren up, their lips never separating and Levi started to think to himself, 

/ This Christmas… isn't as bad as I thought… /

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this till the end!! I hope you enjoyed this short Christmas tale! 
> 
> You can also find my other works on wattpad  
> \---> Kailedescope  
> And Instagram  
> \---> I_write_ereri


End file.
